Oh, Brother!
by Yaoilover1598
Summary: The crazy, strange, fun times with Jack, Laice, Glen, and all the others. (I didn't know what to say about it.)
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, brother!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

* * *

* * *

Lacie sat on the couch reading the newest book Jack had got her. While Jack sat next to her. He kept bouncing in his seat. Then Oswald walked into the room.

"How long do you cook this?" Oswald asked, handing Jack the box. Jack looked at him like he was on dope.

"Oswald, you don't cook cereal!" Jack said, handing it back to him.

"But I've had it on for like an hour now..." Oswald said, glaring at Jack. At that moment Lacie looked up from her book.

"You cooked cereal for an hour...?" she asked, slowly. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her brother just cooked an uncookable food.

"Yeah didn't I just say that...?" he asked, looking at both her and Jack like they were stupid.

"So that's what I smelled burning." Lacie said, going back to her book. Jack looked at her.

"If you knew it was burning Lacie why didn't you say anything?!" Jack asked. Lacie closed her book, turning to look at him.

"Do you or do you not have a nose? Can you or can you not smell when something is burning?" Lacie said, pointing out how Jack should have known. Right at that moment Lottie walked in.

"Jack what have you done to the kitchen?!" Lottie screamed, hitting Jack with a candle stick. Lacie sat there giggling at her poor boyfriend and his horrid luck. Jack lied on the floor.

"It wasn't me!" Jack screamed as Lottie stomped on his back, ripping on his hair. Then she saw Glen standing there.

"Glen-Sama you look very...um...good today." Lottie said, half-blushing. Glen looked at her and looked at Jack.

"Good job, Lottie, keep crushing him." Glen said, walking back to the kitchen. Then he turned to her and said, "by the way I was the one who did that to the kitchen." then he walked away. Lottie stepped off of Jack and ran off after Glen. Jack stood up.

"Well that was strange." Lacie said, half smirking. Jack sat next to her.

"I hope she is going to beat Oswald for that." Jack said, rubbing his back and head. Lacie looked at him.

"More then likely not." Lacie said.

"Didn't think so" Jack said.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I made this on a whim because I felt like doing something funny.**

**The one-shot should be out soon, the one from the poll. **

**It's going to be Leo X Elliot, Gilbert X Oz, and Break X Alice.**

**I'm naming it All that I'm living for. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh Brother!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Jack felt Gilbert's head and it was very hot. Jack shook his head.

"I can't believe he's so warm it's more then likely because of how hot it is outside." Jack said, looking out the window to see the snow on the ground. He couldn't believe how hot it was out there. Glen walked in and seen the boys were sick.

"Oh my Glen! Gilbert and Vincent are sick!" Glen looked at Jack and Jack hugged him.

"Oh Glenny I'm worried about our little ducklings." Jack said, jumping on Glen's back. Glen pushed him off.

"They will be okay we'll just give them a whole bottle of NyQuil and they'll live I think..." Glen said, looking at the ceiling.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Jack said, jumping on Glen. And so Glen went and got two bottles of NyQuil and came back.

"Okay now Jack can get off of me and we can give them what they need." Glen said, throwing Jack on the ground. Jack made a noise when he hit the floor and then stood up.

"I'm alright, alright." Jack said, smiling like a an idiot. Glen got ready to give them the bottles of NyQuil when Lottie walked in.

"What are you two doing?!" Lottie screamed, taking the bottles from them. Glen looked bored and Jack was still smiling.

"We where going to give them some NyQuil to help them get better." Jack said. Lottie hit him in the face with a two-by-four.

"Just give them a teaspoon every four to six hours." Lottie told Glen, handing him the bottle and a spoon.

"Thank you, Charlotte. Your wise as always." Glen said, petting her head. Lottie passed out right there with hearts in her eyes.

- A few days later-

Glen looked at Jack who was sneezing for the twenty time today. There little 'Ducklings' were doing much better and back to running though the house and yard. As for Glen and Jack they we now sick.

"I hope Lottie comes and takes care of us soon." Jack said, blowing his nose. They heard someone walk into the room. They looked to see Miranda with two shots. Jack got a bad feeling.

"I am here to take care of you two." Miranda said, smiling at them.

"AHHHH! LOTTIE!" They both screamed.

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
